Death Tango
by Hatane
Summary: They tell their tales in their own Cell Block Tango.


Everything remained silent

**A/N: Know the Chicago musical? This song was taken from that musical, and it's the Cell Block Tango. I'm not too familiar with the actual incidents, I'm using it off the videos I've been watching. Yes, most of the characters were from the Hoenn Saga, I was having a little debate over the characters, but otherwise, enjoy!**

Everything remained silent. The water tapped gently, against the floor. And footsteps, they had arrived. Victoria tapped her fingers against the steel bars, in a strange way as the rhythm is heard throughout the entire place. Everyone else remained silent.

'Pop,' Roxanne murmurs, striking the match as it light dawned onto her face. Most of it was still concealed in the darkness, but she set the match on the table, where the book lay. The words 'Hoenn Legends' were clearly printed in a bold yellow, as the book caught fire, it's orange cover turning into ashes as the female stepped on it, her shoes rubbing the last of the flames in, her face in no smile, but her eyes portraying rage, anger, sorrow.

'Six,' Lucy hissed, her slender fingers caressing the bed, the other clenched into a fist as she threw her head back, baring her teeth as her black hair was dull, colourless. Her hands were stretched out behind her head, as she glared through the bars, getting up at her own pace.

'Squish,' Misty said in a deep tone, both of her hands clenched around the bars. After all that swimming and exercise, her skin had become much darker, as the sound of hatred was apparent in her words. She straightened her back, tightening her grasp around the steel cylindrical-shaped bars, her lips still in an 'O' shape.

'Uh-uh,' the next one said, the words barely escaping her mouth. Her hair was much messier than last time, as the sound of innocence could be heard from her words. In the corner of the cell lay a white hat, a few yellow coloured clips, while some remnants of what looked like a Poketch were in a small pile. She hugged her knees gently, whimpering silently.

'Cicero,' May said blandly, smoke rising from her mouth as she removed the cigarette that she was holding with her mouth. Her gloves had been disposed off, and she had changed back into her clothes that she wore in Hoenn. Her brown hair did not bounce anymore – it hung limply, framing her crestfallen face messily. On the bed lay her red bandana, which had smears of dirt and blood on it.

'Lipschitz!' the lavender-haired woman shouted, slamming a palm on the small desk as she brushed the lavender locks to a side. On the bed lay a hat, strangely shaped, and some goggles, which she picked up and threw to the floor, kicking to the wall as a loud thud was heard.

The steel gates open, and there, seated at the top, Steven. He wasn't all that cheery any longer, as he tapped his fingers impatiently, adjusting the rings on his fingers before he begun the order, 'And now, the six many murderers of the Crook County Jail, in their edition of, the Cell Block Tango.' His voice was low, straightforward, formal. In the distance, the six continued to chant their only words.

'Pop.'

'Six.'

'Squish.'

'Uh-uh.'

'Cicero.'

'Lipschitz!'

'Pop.'

'Six.'

'Squish.'

'Uh-uh.'

'Cicero.'

'Lipschitz!'

'Pop.'

'Six.'

'Squish.'

'Uh-uh.'

'Cicero.'

'Lipschitz!'

'He had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame,' they sang, an obvious tone of rage in their voices. They ran to the steel bars, climbing, gnawing, shaking.

'If you had been there, if you had seen it,' they continued, grasping tightly to the bars, as May finished the sentence, 'I bet you, you would have done the same!' She roared slightly, as the light dawned on Roxanne's cell.

'Pop.'

'Six.'

'Squish.'

'Uh-uh.'

'Cicero.'

'Lipschitz!'

-

She went on up to the small chair, as the male glanced down at the Rustboro City Gym Leader. She said nothing, as the ex-Champion of Hoenn mouthed, 'Why?' Roxanne snorted, shuffling her feet slightly as she rested her head on her right hand, 'You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like… Brawly.' She paused, snorting again, 'Brawly, likes to chew gum. No, not chew… pop. So I came home this one day and I'm _really_ irritated and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy.'

_Roxanne __grumbled slightly, throwing a ball of crumpled paper to one side. Two students followed behind her, the girl evading the paper ball while balancing five books in her hands. The gym leader answered the phone, screaming as that went to the side too. The boy let out a small yelp, while Roxanne entered her house. She dismissed the two students that tailed her. They thanked her once again, laughing as they skipped off. Looking over, she glared a little, seeing the tall and bulky male lying on the couch, a tall bottle of beer on the coffee table as he gnawed on the gum in his mouth._

'And there's Brawly, lying on the couch, drinking his beer and chewing.'

'_Get off the couch, Brawly,' she muttered, setting her books on the coffee table while __picking up a dirty sock, dumping it into the wastepaper basket, along with a few bags of potato chips and more beer bottles. He ignored her words, blowing the large bubble, before sinking his teeth into it._

'No, not chewing… Popping!'

_She twitched, as Roxanne gritted her teeth, 'You pop that gum one more time…' Her hands with clenched into fists, as she kicked away the beer bottle he dropped on the floor. It smashed against the wall, as he blew up the bubble again._

'So I said to him, you pop that gum one more time…'

'And he did,' she said without caring. She sighed, looking down at her clothes as she continued, 'So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots…'

_She twitched again as she heard that popping sound. Looking over at the fireplace, she walked over, carelessly grabbing the black coloured gun off the wall. She checked the barrel, and haphazardly pulled the trigger twice._

'…Into his head,' she announced, teeth still clenched as she laughed.

'He had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame! If you had been there, if you had seen it, I bet you, you would have done the same!' the rest of the females in their cells chorused, laughing slightly too. And then the next cell opened, while the tall female exiting. Her nails still retained a thin layer of black nail polish, and occasionally some white coloured nail art on them. She took Roxanne's place on the chair, one leg crossed over the other as she started.

-

'I met Brock Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago, and he told me he was single.'

_Her figure could be seen towering the others in the large convention, as the male walked up to her, '…Miss?' Lucy blinked, who was this person to her? Probably a nobody, but she didn't mind. She blushed slightly, as she nodded her head. She had a large black coat draped over her, as the male smiled, 'Single.'_

'And we hit it off right away,' she said without any lies, laughing as she rested her chin on her hand, 'So we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I would fix him a drink… We have dinner…'

_Her hands were gently clasped on the dark green mug, as she gently stirred the coffee with a stirrer. A hand was on her hip, as she set the drink down. Looking at the stove, Lucy made her way towards the door,__ twisting the door knob as the male entered. A Sudowoodo followed closely behind, panicking slightly as he tried to balance the large amount of paperwork on his hands. Brock smiled at Lucy, as he looked at the Abra, Cyndaquil, Swinub, Makuhita, and Skitty who were snoozing on the couch. A Pokeball was left on the table, after all, Snorlax was too big for the house._

'And then I found out!'

_She crept into the bedroom, eyeing the briefcase warily, as she flipped it open. Other than some paperwork, a small piece of paper caught her attention. She looked back into the bathroom, Brock was still having his shower. Snatching the photograph, she gasped slightly, seeing the small pictures of her husband with some Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny – in wedding outfits._

'"Single" he told me. Single my ass! Not only was he married… Oh no, he had _six_ wives. One of those Mormons, you know,' she added, sighing as she gave a smirk. Her fingers trailed from her shoulder to her palm, as she played with her hair, letting out a laugh again.

_With that, she slid the photos back into the briefcase, hurried down to the kitchen, and looked at that green mug once more._

'So that night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink, _as usual._'

_She watched him sip the drink from the mug, laughing slightly when she saw him cringe__, falling to her feet as she gave him a slight kick on the head. 'Sorry hun,' she said with no feeling, walking over to her little friends that slept on the couch._

'You know some guys, just _can't_ hold their arsenic!' she announced, laughing away as she got up, still laughing as another light shone on Misty, while the others continued their song, 'He had it coming, he had it coming, he took a flower in its prime. And then he used it, and he abused it. It was a murder, but not a crime!' A hysterical laugh could be heard, as the tall Frontier Brain lifted herself from the seat, men pushing her back into her cell, as Misty strode in with confidence. She didn't wear her usual suspenders, short jeans and sleeveless blouse; she was in a ragged short sleeved yellow shirt, blue shorts. Her hair was an utter mess, dirty, and haywire. She got onto the chair and lifted both feet onto the table, chewing an old piece of gum she found under the bed (much to Roxanne's displeasure) before she spat it out on the floor, giving a weak laugh as she shouted out her story, Steven having to cap his ears, lest they exploded from the volume of her words.

-

'Now I'm standing in the kitchen, carving the chicken for dinner, _minding my own business_.'

_She picked up the cutlery, placing them on a tray as she headed into the kitchen. Her Dewgong lifted the tray to the counter, while Starmie drifted some stock and other ingredients out from the fridge with a Psychic. 'Thank you Starmie,' she said calmly, sliding the chopping board over as she gently pierced through the chicken. It wasn't too pleasant a job, but someone had to do it. Ash was a total wimp either way, he screamed like a girl to see a knife in his face. Well, she couldn't regret marrying him either way. He looked down at the Monferno, who lit up the stove. It was a nice Sunday, and cooking on Sunday was enjoyable for someone like the Gym Leader of Cerulean. Misty recalled the day's events, how she had to kick Ash off the bed, had a good conversation with the milk man James, had some pasta with Ash for lunch, although he was training with Floatzel at the moment, she had business to tend to either way._

'In storms my husband Ash in a jealous rage,' she started, biting her nails a little as she stuck her tongue out, 'Oh damn I chipped my nail.'

'_Ash? Back so soon?' she said, setting the knife down as Monferno ran over to his trainer._

'"You've been screwing the milk man," he says. He was **crazy**! And he kept on screaming, "You've been screwing the milk man!"' she said, totally annoyed as she got up and slammed her fist onto the table. She looked at Steven with total annoyance and horror.

'_Yeah, don't play dumb with me Misty! You've been screwing the milk man, haven't you?' he retorted at my concern, Pikachu on the floor panicking slightly. He tried to stop Ash, as Misty blurted out, 'What the hell? Do you think I'm some whore or something? Hello? I'm not two-timing you or anything man! I'm a woman of honour!' She was filled with rage, shocked to believe her husband would accuse her of so. 'Yeah right, I heard everything from your sisters! I may have been immature when we used to travel together, but what do you take me for, an idiot?' he quickly fired back, Pikachu trying to think of a way to stop his trainer's nonsense._

'And then he ran into my knife,' she muttered, 'He ran into my knife _ten times_.'

'_Ash, don't!' she screamed, Pikachu closing his eyes instantly as Misty watched in horror as the male repeatedly threw himself at the large chopper Misty held. He body went limp, as she screamed in terror as a bloodied body hung over her shoulder, fresh blood staining the wood._

'If you had been there, if you had seen it, I bet you, you would have done the same!' she cackled away with her little mates, joining the Rustboro City Gym Leader and the Pike Queen in their little laughter, while the rest continued to chant the same words again and again.

-

Her petite figure glided onto the chair, as she nervously sat herself down on the chair. Her two hands were placed on her knees, which were shaking away nervously. Her head was hung low, the several locks of hair carelessly concealing her face. And she spoke, 'Mit keresek, enn itt? Azt mondjok, hogy lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg lecasaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tetten. Probaltam a rendorsegen megmagyarazni de nem ertettek meg.'

Her small self quivered silently, as Steven nodded time and time again as the translator explained to the ex-Champion of Hoenn, 'She says, "What am I doing here? They say my famous tenant held down my husband and I chopped his head off. But it's not true. I am innocent. I don't know why Uncle Sam says I did it. I tried to explain at the police station but they didn't understand." Hungarian, hmm.' He nodded, as he asked, 'But did you do it?'

'Uh-uh. Not. Guilty!' she shouted, throwing her head up into the air as she revealed herself to be Dawn from the Sinnoh region, silently whimpering to herself as the others soothed, 'He had it coming, he had it coming… He only had himself to blame… If you had been there, if you had seen it… I bet you, you would have done the same…' As their chanting had become much softer, the next one appeared.

-

May fiddled with a cigarette in between her third and index finger, looking at her right before flinging the stick to the side, stepping on it harshly as she said her story, 'My sister Brianna and I had this double act. And my husband Drew travelled around with us. Now for the last number in our act we did these twenty acrobactic tricks in a row – One, two, three, four, five, splits, spreadeagles, backflips, flip-flops, one right after the other.' She rolled her eyes, flipping and tossing around for a quick demonstration, kicking the cigarette again as she continued, 'For this one night before the show we're at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozing… having a few laughs…'

_She twirled the stick of tobacco, laughing away as she gave Brianna a hug, while Drew flicked his hair once. 'Roserade's much stronger, she's able to beat Robert's Milotic already, it's a great accomplishment, seeing that she wasn't a__ble to defeat that snake before,' he commented, Brianna laughing away as she added, 'Well, Flygon's much stronger now! I taught him a nice Flamethrower to hurt those terrible Ice-types that get in our way! Yeah, I know I'm picking on Flygon's Special Attack, but it'll be worth it, I know.' _

'And we run out of ice, so, I go and get some,' she said, looking at her surroundings.

_May watched her sister and husband continue to blabber on, as she took a sip of red wine, reaching over to the ice box to retrieve more ice. She hesitated, 'We're out of ice. I'll get some from the nearby minimart. She pocketed a black purse, brushing her hair once before heading out._

'I come back, open the door… And there's Drew and Brianna, doing number seventeen – the Spreadeagle!' She flew up in a rage, letting out a shout, before settling down, 'Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until… later, when I was washing the _blood_ off my hands, I even knew they were dead!' She got up in a rage, kicking the chair slightly as she looked back at Steven, 'They had it coming, they had it coming, they had it coming all along!' The echoes of the others followed behind her words, as the brunette coordinator continued, 'I didn't do it, but if I'd done it, how could you tell me that _I_ was wrong?'

'They had it coming, they had it coming, they had it coming _all along_! I didn't do it, but if I'd done it, how could you tell me that _I_ was wrong?' she screamed, chanting on as the men shoved her along, while the tall lady exited her cell, seated in a polite manner. The light glared on her, as Steven muttered, 'Winona, you too?'

-

'I loved Wallace Lipschitz more than I could possible say,' she started, standing up as she glided around the table, 'He was a real artistic guy – Sensitive… A painter.'

_She watched from afar in the crowds, as the azure-haired male received the sparkling blue ribbon, placing it in the ribbon case as Milotic sang in her melodius voice. He took a glance at the crowd, his gaze falling upon Winona, as she blushed. The fangirls surrounding the front row had started to squeal, assuming he was looking at them, as Winona got up, a__nd headed towards the door, surprised when he suddenly dragged her behind a pillar as he smiled at her._

Her tone changed, 'But he was always… trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way…'

'_Wallace, take care,' she softly soothed to him. He looked back, smiling as he picked up the large canvas bag, 'I'll be home before dawn.' The door silently closed, as the lavender-haired woman glanced at the door, setting her feet on the marble floor before heading up the crystal stairs to the bedroom for some shuteye._

'… He met Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary, and Irving.'

'I guess you could say, we broke up, because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive, and I, saw him _dead_,' she said with a firm tone of jealousy mixed in, as the rest started to shout.

'They had it coming, they had it coming, they had it coming…'

'_They had it coming, they had it coming, they had it coming…'_

'All along…'

'_All alone…'_

'Because if they used us, and they abused us…'

'_Because if they used us, and they abused us…'_

'How could you tell us that we were wrong?!'

'_How could you tell us that we were wrong?!'_

'He had it coming, he had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you had been there, if you had seen it, I bet you, you would, have done, the same!'

-

Roxanne laughed away from her cell, 'You pop that gum one more time…'

Lucy threw her hair back as she hissed, 'Single my ass…'

Misty looked down, as she muttered, 'Ten time…'

Dawn was pale, as she stammered, 'Miert csukott Uncle Sam bortonbe.'

May scratched her head, wearing her dirty gloves as she continued said, 'Number seventeen, the spreadeagle.'

'Artistic differences,' Winona said blankly, running her fingers through her lavender-coloured hair.

'Pop.'

'Six.'

'Squish.'

'Uh-uh.'

'Cicero.'

'Lipschitz.'

And there, Steven knocked the mallet once, stepping down, 'Court, dismissed.' From there, he slowly made his way out of the dimly lit room and through the pitch black hallway.

**A/N: Mmm, simple ending. Either way, this was rather fun to write, and giving the characters a funny surname, oh my gosh it was a pure win. Just send me the feedback, be it a flame or whatever. This is actually a more songfic-ish, unlike 'Losing You', which only had some lyrics in it and not based on it or anything. So hit that 'Go' button with the words 'Submit Review'!**

_**dewdropdread**_


End file.
